


Awkward Magic

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkward boys are awkward, Bucky is a grouchy slytherin, M/M, Sam is a shy hufflepuff, Winter Falcon, cute magic, i tagged this with the harry potter fandom since its a, love happens, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: for the harry potter au could you write shy hufflepuff!sam and slytherin!bucky, where the only person bucky is nice to is Sam. And it messes with his mind cause he doesnt know why he so's nice to Sam (Sam is also confused) until it dawns on him, cue awkwardness and blushing on both parts and falling in love
From: anon





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this so much, i love harry potter AU's SO MUCH!!! so if you have any harry potter Au's you wanna see, please feel free to send them to me over on tumblr at Jeffersonshattricks. Enjoy the fic guys!! Thanks for reading! <3

“Why are you so nice to him?” Steve asked, leaning into Bucky as he matched where Bucky’s eyes were glued. Bucky pushed him away and looked at him with a frown. 

“I’m not nice to him.” He said. Steve gave him a look and he huffed. 

“I’m not- shut up okay?” he rolled his eyes and looked back across the great hall to where Sam was sat at the Hufflepuff table. He was shoveling some kind of dessert onto his plate and licking his lips. Bucky licked his own lips as he watched, Steve snorted next to him, drawing his attention again. 

“What?” Bucky asked grumpily, grabbing a cupcake from in front of him and pulling the paper off angrily in jerky movements. 

“Nothing.” Steve said, looking away with a smirk before taking a bite of the slice of apple pie on his plate. Bucky took a huge bite of the cupcake and moved his eyes back to Sam, he could swear he had just been looking at him but now he was staring at his plate. The boy next to him nudged his shoulder gently and made him laugh a little. Bucky felt his stomach tighten, he wanted to make him laugh. He cleared his throat and dropped his eyes to his own plate. He pushed some of the food around with his fork for a few minutes and then dropped his fork with a clang and stood up suddenly. 

“Whoa, where are you going?” Steve asked, looking up at him. Bucky was starring across the hall at Sam, his yellow and black Hufflepuff tie was tied wrong, it was crooked, Bucky wanted to straighten it, or rip it off completely, either or. He worried his lip between his teeth and then sighed. 

“I’m going to bed.” He grumbled and stalked out of the hall. 

“Okay. Goodnight!” Steve called after him, Bucky waved his hand dismissively over his shoulder but didn’t look back. He glanced at the Hufflepuff table and saw Sam watching him. He looked directly at him, his head turning as he walked. Then he tripped over his robes. 

He stumbled forward and then straightened up. He stood there for a second, willing himself not to look back to the Hufflepuff table, but his eyes were drawn there without his permission. He looked and saw Sam, looking shocked and a little confused. His eyes widened and he looked down to his plate again. Bucky sighed again, looked down at his feet and stomped out of the hall. He headed to the dungeons, thinking about how cute Sam looked when he was shoving food into his mouth. 

~***~

He hears the laughing first. He’d just dodged Peeves throwing Christmas ornaments at first years on the second floor. The thought to tell them about the secret passage to get around the corridor crossed his mind, but he heard one of the boys shriek and decided they’d learn on their own…eventually. He’d slipped down the secret passage himself and came out near the dungeons and headed to potions. He was about to round the corner when he heard them. 

He knew the voices, he heard them yelling and arguing pretty much every day in the common room. He’d jinxed them all into silence more than once. He rolled his eyes at first, not really caring what they were up to, or who they were being shitty too. He was tired. He just wanted to get to potions and get it over with, and if he got to watch his favorite Hufflepuff sticking his tongue out as he was concentrating on his potion then that was just a plus that no one needed to know about. But then he heard the other voice. The one pleading for them to stop, and his vision went red. 

He ran around the corner and grabbed a fist full of the first robes he saw, jerking them backward so hard they fell on their butt. He pushed through the open space in the circle to see Sam on the ground, his cauldron shattered in pieces in front of him where he was kneeling. Bucky looked down at him and Saw tears in Sam’s eyes when he looked up at Bucky. He growled and turned on the Slytherins next to him.

“What the hell is your problem?!” Bucky yelled at them. They all took a step back, looking shocked. They’d never heard him raise his voice higher than a mumble. 

“We uh…” one of them started.

“You uh… What?” Bucky spat.

“You think this is funny?” he asked, motioning his hand to Sam on the ground. He heard Sam sniffle behind him and moved to stand in front of him, blocking him from his fellow Slytherins view. 

“Listen Bucky, it’s not a big-“

“If you finish that sentence I will hex you so badly Madam Pomfrey won’t even know where to start.” Bucky said, his voice low and full of venom. They took a few more steps away from him as his hand went into his robes, reaching for his wand. 

“Now leave.” He said, jerking his head toward the door of the potions dungeon. 

“But-“

“I said go. If I have to say it again I’m gonna hex you just for fun.” He said with a growl. He pulled his wand out and flicked it, the door of the dungeon slammed open, and they all ran through it. He flicked his wrist again and the door slammed shut. He took a deep breath and turned to kneel next to Sam, he flinched, Bucky was pretty sure it was involuntary. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, looking at Sam looking sad on the floor, his hands full of cauldron pieces. Sam nodded and sniffed again. Bucky nodded back. He waved his wand again and Sam’s eyes widened as his cauldron knitted itself back together.

“There. That’s better. You’re sure your okay?” he asked again, offering Sam his hand and pulling him to his feet. Sam just stared at him, and then stared at their hands where Bucky hadn’t let go of him. Bucky dropped his hand quickly under Sam’s gaze and cleared his through, rubbing at the back of his neck when Sam moved his eyes back to his face.

“What?” he asked, grimacing at how tight and aggressive his voice sounded. 

“Why did you help me?” Sam asked in response to his question. Bucky screwed up his face. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, his voice slow. Sam smiled and looked at the ground, then back up to Bucky. 

“I mean what I said. Why did you help me? They’re you’re friends aren’t they?” Sam asked, looking at Bucky with the most open look he’d ever seen.

“My friends? No. They’re definitely not my friends. I don’t really…have…friends.” He said slowly.

“I mean I have Steve. But pretty much everyone else kind of…avoids me.” He finished lamely. Sam just kept staring. Bucky sighed.

“What now?” he asked with a grimace, kicking the ground with his toe. Sam shrugged.

“Why do they avoid you?” he asked quietly, looking at Bucky through his lashed as he picked up his cauldron and rested it on his hip with a grunt.

“Uhh…I don’t- I don’t know. I guess I uh, I can be…rude.” He said, rolling his eyes at himself as he finished stammering. Sam chuckled. 

“You? Rude? I don’t know, I don’t see it.” Sam said, adjusting his cauldron with a smile. Bucky felt his cheeks heat up at the teasing. He rubbed his neck and laughed breathily.

“Yeah, it’s not like me at all.” He said sarcastically. Sam widened his eyes. 

“It isn’t.” he said, his voice matter of fact. Bucky looked at him.

“It’s- it’s not?” he asked, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. Sam shook his head. 

“No. You’re not rude. At least, you never are to me.” He said, tilting his head in a way that made Bucky wanna kiss him. He looked so cute.

“Someone else was saying that.” He muttered. 

“What?” Sam asked, leaning forward a bit to hear him better.

“Nothing. Here let me take that.” He moved forward and took Sam’s cauldron, easily moving it to his own hip. Then he turned to leave.

“Where are you going? We have potions!” Sam called after him, Bucky could hear his feet scurrying after him. 

“Not me, we. Come on.” He jerked his head and smiled when he heard Sam mutter ‘oh great’ and hurry down the corridor after him.

~***~

He waved his wand and a blanket appeared on the lawn. They were under one of the big trees near the lake, Bucky had set Sam’s cauldron down near the trunk. He threw himself on the blanket and laid back, looking up at Sam and patting the spot next to him. Sam slowly sat down next him and looked out over the lake. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Bucky looking at the clouds in the sky, the air was getting cold, but they hadn’t had snow yet this year even though it was nearly Christmas. Sam’s eyes kept drifting from the lake to Bucky and then back again. Bucky tried his best to ignore it, and not think about what it might mean.

“That’s pretty impressive ya know.” Sam said, breaking the silence. Bucky looked at him then.

“What is?” he asked, his eyebrows rising. 

“You can do nonverbal spells.” Sam said like it should have been obviously.

“Oh that. It’s not that big a deal.” Bucky said with a shrug. Sam looked down at him with wide eyes.

“There are full grown wizards who can’t do nonverbal spells. And you just do it like it’s nothing. Like it’s a simple summoning charm.” Sam said, his voice full of awe. Bucky looked at him for a long time before he shrugged again.

“I guess I’m just a natural.” He said and then closed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest.

“I guess so.” Sam said with a laugh, giving Bucky a look that he didn’t see. But he felt it. He felt Sam’s eyes on him and smiled a small smile, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

“So why’d you bring me out here?” Sam asked. Bucky laughed through his nose and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and looking at Sam, his chin resting on his knee as he watched him wring his hands together in his lap. 

“Dunno. Seemed like a good idea at the time.” he said, giving Sam a small smile and biting his lip when Sam blushed and looked into his lap.

“We should be in class though, ya know?” Sam said, giving him another open look. Bucky might have felt guilty about making Sam skip class, but he was getting time alone with him, so his guilt wasn’t really shining through at the moment.

“Right. Yeah sure, I know.” Bucky said nodding with his head still resting on his chin. Sam just looked at him.

“You ever skip class before?” Bucky asked, his eyes going wide in question. Sam scoffed.

“Yeah. Of course I have. I definitely have. Yeah.” He said in a rush.

“So no then?” 

“Yeah no. No I haven’t.” Sam said, looking into his lap again. Bucky saw him grimace and his stomach did a flip. Sam looked at him and he smiled. Sam laughed awkwardly and looked away again.

“Hey.” Bucky said, getting Sam’s attention and making him look at him again. Sam raised his eyebrows. Bucky reached out, his fingers wrapping around Sam’s tie and pulling. Sam made a small squeaking noise as Bucky pulled him closer. Bucky smirked as he undid his tie. He re-tied it, their faces inches apart the whole time, he moved his eyes to Sam’s when he saw him gulp. Sam’s eyes were big, he looked nervous and shocked and a little confused. Bucky’s fingers never stopped moving on his tie.

“It was crooked.” He said simply, running his hand down Sam’s chest to flatten it, pushing him backwards a bit so he could get a look at it. 

“That’s much better.” He said, lying back on the blanket again.

“That’s been driving me crazy for ages.” He glanced at Sam, he was still leaning over a bit, but when Bucky spoke he leaned back, looking back out over the lake. His cheeks dark with blush as he worried his robes between his fingers. 

Bucky startled when Sam scrambled backwards on the blanket, making a squawking noise. He sat up to see Sam on the back edge of the blanket staring at the lake. He looked over and saw tentacles waving above the water. He looked sideways at Sam and laughed. 

“You uh… You’ve never met him before huh?” Bucky asked through his chuckles. 

“No! I wasn’t even 100% sure he was real.” Sam said, his wide eyes still locked on the tentacles.

“Oh he’s real. You wanna meet him?” Bucky asked, standing up swiftly and holding his hand out to Sam. 

“Umm…not right now. It’s- it’s cold out here. Can- can we go back inside.” He asked, his teeth chattering a bit. Bucky looked at him for a second and then nodded.

“Yeah of course. Yeah.” He said, waiting for Sam to stand and move off the blanket before he moved his wand and it disappeared again. He moved toward Sam’s cauldron only to be cut off by Sam rushing forward.

“I got it.” He said quickly, picking it up and almost falling over but straightening himself as Bucky took a few steps forward to catch him.

“I’m fine. I got it.” He said, and started for the castle. 

“Yeah. You said that.” Bucky muttered as he trailed slowly behind Sam. They got to the front hall and Sam spun around. 

“I’ll see you later. Thanks for earlier. Bye.” He said quickly and then rushed off in the direction of the kitchens.

“Bye.” Bucky said quietly, giving Sam’s back a small wave and then standing in the entry way, confused. He stared after the boy until he was gone and then kept staring.

“You okay Buck?” 

Bucky jumped as Steve clapped his hand down on his shoulder. He turned to look at Steve, frowning at him and then walking away, toward the dungeons. 

“What? What did I say?” Steve called after him. 

Bucky ignored him and stalked down the stairs into the chill of the lower floors. He pulled his robes tighter around him as he muttered the password to the dormitory, all the warmth from his time with Sam gone. He sighed and walked through the passageway, stomping past the couches in the common room and up the stairs. He threw himself face first onto his bed, waving his wand over his shoulder to close the curtains around it and groaning into his pillow. 

~***~

He was being creepy. He knew that. It was just that, he didn’t really care. He wanted to talk to Sam, and Sam had been avoiding him since he rushed off awkwardly that day by the lake, and that had been weeks ago. So he’d cut charms class and followed Sam to history of magic and waited about twenty minutes before he snuck into the class and sunk into the seat next to Sam. 

Sam looked over at him with a curious expression and then when he registered who it was his eyes widened. He looked to professor Binns and then back to Bucky and mouthed “what are you doing here?” at him. Bucky smiled and took out a roll of parchment. Then he pretended to listen to Binns drone on and on. He saw Sam roll his eyes at him and he could hear the Gryffindor’s in the room whispering about him. Sam nudged him and Bucky looked over as he slid a tiny piece of parchment across the desk to him. 

‘What are you doing here???’

Was written on it. Bucky smiled and scrawled his answer under Sam’s pretty writing. 

‘Are you staying here for Christmas?’

Sam read it and looked at Bucky with narrowed eyed.

‘…yes…why?’

Bucky smiled again.

‘Just wondering.’

Was all he wrote before sliding the paper back and then getting up and sneaking out of the room again. He bumped into one of the whispering Gryffindors on the way out, making him spill ink on his parchment. He smirked when he heard the boy curse and then ducked out the door and walked down the corridor toward the great hall with a skip in step, plans taking shape in his head. 

~***~

There weren’t many people still at the castle for the holidays. Bucky and Steve where there, Sam was there, a few third years from Ravenclaw and a few Gryffindors that Bucky wasn’t really on an any sort of name basis with at all. But Sam was the most important so he didn’t really care about anyone else. Steve was great, don’t get him wrong, but he’d spent every Christmas with Steve since he was a kid. There was only so much Steve Rogers a guy could take. 

The great hall had been covered in Christmas decorations for nearly a month, but it was never more magical than on Christmas day. The ceiling was full of snow clouds and peaceful falling snow, the lights were dimmed and there were candles floating all around. The trees along the hall were twinkling and shining and there was one long table at the front of the hall. 

Bucky walked in with Steve and everyone was already there. Steve headed over to sit with the Ravenclaw kids when they waved at him. Bucky slowly walked over to where Sam was sitting near the end of the table by himself. He stood a few feet away and cleared his throat, getting Sam’s attention.

“Can I sit here?” he asked, his head lowered, looking at Sam through his lashes. Sam opened his mouth and then closed it, and then opened and closed it again before nodding. Bucky nodded back and sat down. 

“Happy Christmas.” Sam said with a small smile, looking over at Bucky as he scooped mashed potatoes onto his plate. Bucky smiled back, grabbing a turkey leg.

“Happy Christmas.” He said. They ate and talked quietly together, every now and then pulling some of the Christmas poppers that were laid on the table. Sam managed to get two sets of Wizard chess and Bucky got about six or seven white mice. Sam laughed when he pulled the last popper and got yet another bundle of mice. Bucky laughed too and then leaned forward and grabbed Sam’s last one and pulled it as Sam struggled with him to get it back. Sam laughed again when a silly looking pink hat covered in flowers came out of it. 

“Ooh, now you have to wear it.” Sam said, his eyes lighting up and his voice full of glee.

“No no no, it came out of your popper.” Bucky said, pushing the hat away as Sam tried to put it on his head.

“You pulled it so you have to wear it! Them’s the rules Buck!” Sam laughed. Bucky got distracted when he heard his name come from Sam’s mouth and dropped his hands. Sam sat the hat on his head triumphantly and then paused and looked at him. Bucky was staring, his head was swimming. 

“Wh-what?” Sam asked, sounding worried. Bucky shook his head, the hat wobbling comically. He smiled at Sam. 

“Sorry, nothing, I just…spaced out for a sec, sorry.” He waved his hand and then pointed at the hat.

“So how does it look? It looks good right?” he asked, moving his head to pose. Sam snorted. 

“It looks great. It’s really your color.” Sam said, nodding and laughing. Bucky nodded with him, closing his eyes and smiling. 

“Yeah. It feels right.” He said, somehow keeping his face completely straight. Sam died next to him, curling in on himself laughing and Bucky finally lost it when he watched Sam wheezing next to him. 

They laughed like that for a few minutes, Bucky’s face going red and clashing terribly with his bright pink hat. They finally got themselves under control and Sam pushed one of his wizard chess sets toward Bucky. 

“Here, take this. You deserve it, for all the mice you released on this castle, and for looking splendid in that ridiculous hat.” Sam said, chuckling again and clearing his throat to stop himself. Bucky looked at him again and smiled, pulling the chess set towards him and pulling it to his chest. He rested his chin on it and looked up at Sam.

“I’ll cherish it forever. Thank you.” He said super seriously, making Sam laugh again. He stared at Sam until he stopped laughing and then Sam noticed and stared back, looking a tad bit concerned. 

“What?” he asked. 

“It’s just, I’m concerned.”

“What why?”

“Well, because I, have this fabulous headpiece and you don’t have one. And that’s just not fair.” Bucky said, pointing to his head and then to Sam’s. Sam widened his eyes and leaned back a bit. 

“What are you gonna do?” Sam asked, his voice sounding amused and worried all at once.

“Nothing bad.” Bucky said, holding his hands up in front of him and giving him a look.

“Okay?” Bucky asked, raising his eyebrows. Sam nodded.

“Okay.” Bucky said again and leaned forward, reaching out and loosening Sam’s tie. Sam swallowed, his throat moving against Bucky’s knuckles. Bucky loosened his tie more and then pulled the tie up over his ears and pulled the knot to the side. He pulled back and looked at him.

“Okay yeah, that’s great.” Bucky said, nodding, the rim of his pink hat bouncing in and out of view. Sam snorted again and moved his hand up to feel the tie on his head. 

“Mhm yeah. Yeah no this is good.” Sam said, nodding. Bucky snorted this time and tugged on the tie gently. Sam laughed again and then they just looked at each other. They just sat there staring and Bucky could swear he saw Sam glance at his mouth quickly and he felt his heart speed up. Then Sam looked away and cleared his throat. Bucky watched him for a few minutes longer and then looked away. 

“I’m kinda tired.” Sam said to his plate and then looked at Bucky.

“I think I might go to bed.” He said, with a small nod. Bucky bit his lip and nodded too.

“I can-“ he cut off and looked into his lap, his chest tight and full of nerves. 

“You can…?” Sam prodded. Bucky looked up at him.

“I can…” he took a deep breath, “I can walk you to your dormitory… If you want?”

“I mean if not that’s okay I get-“

“I’d like that.” Sam cut him off, touching his arm gently. Bucky’s head snapped up to look at him. 

“Yeah?” he asked, Sam nodded, stood up, and headed for the door. Bucky scrambled after him, leaving his chess set behind without a second thought. 

~***~

They stood in front of the Hufflepuff dorms entry awkwardly, neither of them saying anything, just looking at the ground and then to each other and then back to the ground. 

“Goodnight.” Sam said and turned to knock on the barrel to gain entry. 

“Goodnight.” Bucky said turned to leave. He got a few steps before he remembered the reason he’d hoped Sam would be staying.

“Wait!” he flailed and ran back, stopping abruptly in front of Sam, who had turned back around looking surprised. Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown oval shaped object. He grabbed Sam’s hand and placed it gently into his palm. 

“Happy Christmas Sam.” He said and curled Sam’s hand around it. Sam brought his hand closer to his face and opened it, looking down at what Bucky had given him.

“What is it?” he asked, not looking at Bucky, still staring at the thing in his hand.

“Uh…what’s it look like?” Bucky asked with a smile. Sam looked up at him and smiled too.

“It looks like a seed.” He said.

“Then it’s exactly what it looks like.” Bucky said and shrugged before turning to leave again.

“But I didn’t get you anything.” Sam called after him. Bucky tilted his head back and spun around, walking backwards down the corridor.

“Sure you did, you got me a beautiful new wizard chess set.” He said, smiling brightly at him. Sam laughed.

“Okay. I guess.” He said with a small smile, looking down at the seed again and then back to Bucky. 

“Thank you. Happy Christmas. Goodnight Bucky.” He said, giving him a small wave and then ducking inside the Hufflepuff dorm and disappearing. Bucky waved back and then spun around again and headed for the dungeons. 

Steve was waiting for him at the top of the stairs to the dungeon, holding an armful of things from the poppers, including Bucky’s new chess set. He gave Bucky a knowing look.

“You forgot this.” He said, jiggling the chess set in his hands.

“Gee thanks Steve, I was coming back to get it.” He said, making a face at Steve and taking the chess set off his hands.

“Sure. I mean you’d had to have come back for it. But I guess you were in quite a hurry when you left.” Steve said with a smirk. Bucky side eyed him.

“Don’t me make spell you inside your blankets tonight Rogers.” He said flatly. Steve laughed and moved his fingers over his lips like a zipper motion and they walked to the dungeons together in silence. 

~***~

Sam was sat on his bed, staring at the seed in his hand. He wasn’t sure what to do. He’d never seen a seed like this before. It was dark brown with what looked like white veins running all over it. He grabbed one of the pots on his bed side table and conjured some dirt. He pushed the seed into it and got an immediate reaction. A small piece of parchment unfurled from the dirt. Sam plucked it out and read it. 

Water me.   
Three or four drops  
No more.   
No less.  
Happy Christmas Sam.  
\- J. Barnes

Sam smiled at the messy writing and reached for his wand. He tapped it three times and three drops of water hit the parchment and ran down it into the dirt. Sam watched it for a moment and nothing happened. He sighed, thinking maybe he should add another drop when the dirt moved. 

A few seconds later a small green plant stem pushed its way up through the dirt. Sam watched as it grew into a full grown plant with a bloom on the end, a shiny silvery bloom with a red star pattern on the outside. Sam reached forward and ran his finger over the bloom. At his touch it opened. Sam gasped at what was inside. 

There was a tiny bird curled up inside the flower. It was a very small version of a full grown falcon. It blinked its eyes open and looked up at Sam. Sam smiled at it and it chirped at him. It hopped up and stood in the flower, rustling its wings and then flying into the air. Sam watched it circle the room, smiling as it swooped down towards him and then back into the air before landing on his shoulder.

“Hello there.” Sam said with a smile. The bird chirped and nuzzled its head into Sam’s cheek and then looked at him. Sam saw that he had some beautiful red feathers on his wings. He moved his hand to stroke his feathers. The little falcon leaned into it, closing its eyes happily. Sam held out his hand and he hopped into it, fitting perfectly into his palm.

“I’m gonna call you Redwing. It that okay with you?” he asked, scratching at the top of the birds head. He chirped happily and hopped onto Sam’s pillow and tucked his legs under him. 

“Good. Time for bed then.” He said with a smile and laid down, careful not to hit Redwing. He drifted off with Bucky’s awkward smile dancing in his head.

~***~

Bucky was sitting outside in the cold, his green Slytherin scarf wrapped around his neck and green gloves on his hands not really doing much to keep the cold out, but he had a nice fire lit next to him and that was keeping him warm just fine. He was watching the snow fall and thinking about Sam. How he’d looked laughing at dinner, how he’d seemed excited to let Bucky let him walk him back to his dorm. He smiled at the thought of how Sam’s face must have looked when he opened Bucky’s gift. 

If he’d liked it. Bucky had a sudden sinking feeling. What if he didn’t like it? What if he hated it? What if he was afraid of birds? Oh god. He was gonna hate him. Bucky closed his eyes and groaned, dropping his head back and letting the snow fall on his face. 

“Your gift was amazing.” 

Bucky jumped and turned where he was sitting to see Sam standing behind, his new falcon perched on his shoulder, yellow and black scarf wrapped around his neck. Bucky smiled at him as he walked over and sat down next to him.

“You like him?” Bucky asked, staring at Sam as snow fell around them, getting a little lost when a few flakes got caught in Sam’s eyelashes. Sam scooted closer so that their legs were pressed together and nodded. 

“You’re really kind of a brilliant wizard aren’t you?” Sam asked, leaning into him a little. Bucky felt his face get hot and shrugged.

“Naw. I’m just…real good at charms is all, I can’t make a potion to save my life, and my transfiguration's leave a lot to be desired and you should see me try to sit through a history of magic cl-“

His ramble was cut short as Sam pressed his lips to Bucky’s. Bucky froze, his eyes still open and locked on Sam. Sam who was kissing him. Sam Wilson was kissing him, in the snow. Bucky still hadn’t moved and Sam pulled back, looking worried. Bucky groaned and grabbed Sam’s scarf, pulling him back in and kissing him. Sam made a little surprised noise that had Bucky smiling into the kiss, his eyes were closed this time. He hummed into the kiss when Sam moved his hands to Bucky’s neck and pulled him closer for a brief moment, pushing their mouths together hard before pulling back and resting their foreheads together.

When Bucky opened his eyes Sam was smiling. Bucky smiled back. 

“So. You’re nice to me cuz you like me.” Sam said, his smile getting bigger. Bucky laughed into the space between them. 

“Yeah, I’m nice because I like you. You should feel lucky.” Bucky teased, his hand pulling on Sam’s scarf again, dragging him into another kiss. Sam hummed into it this time and Bucky smiled again, breaking the kiss. 

“I do. I do feel lucky.” Sam said, looking at him with an open look. Bucky rubbed his nose against Sam’s.

“So do I.” Bucky said quietly, with a crooked smile. Sam scrunched his nose up and pulled Bucky close again, his lips pressing against Bucky’s softly. Buck closed his eyes and held Sam close in the falling snow, as the small brown falcon flew in circles above them, chirping happily.


End file.
